The present invention relates generally to the field of equipment security devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a low profile equipment security device used in an assembly for mounting flat panel video screens.
Equipment security devices are useful in preventing the theft of portable items, such as television sets, remote controls, and computer monitors. Conventional security devices consisted of metal holders that were attached to a fixed base by a cylinder lock. Such devices were bulky and required a traditional machined key. Additionally, the security measures on such devices were clearly visible and aesthetically unpleasing. Therefore, these security devices were impractical for use in places such as high class hotels, where guests may not appreciate the visibility of security measures on various items.
To address the limitations of traditional security devices, low profile security devices were developed. Such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,023 and incorporated herein by reference. Low profile security devices generally consist of an upper housing for securing a desired appliance, and a lower housing with a locking means for rotationally fastening the upper housing to a desired surface. In assembled form, low profile security devices are aesthetically pleasing and rotationally free structures. The security measures on these devices are not clearly visible or accessible.
The upper housing in low profile security devices consists of a top surface with a plurality of holes, and a bottom surface with a stud. The lower housing consists of a box with a locking means, such as a metal object with substantial spring force. The locking means is accessible through an aperture on top of the lower housing that consists of a wide portion and a narrow portion. For assembly, a desired appliance is first mounted and immobilized onto the surface of the upper housing by using screws. The lower housing is then immobilized onto a desired surface. Next, the stud head on the upper housing is pressed firmly onto the locking means through the wide area. This makes the narrower area accessible. The stud head is then slid into the narrower area of the aperture, and the pressure is released to rotationally fasten the stud in the locking means.
The lower housing in low profile security devices also contains a second aperture that provides access to a ledge on the locking means for detaching the upper housing. For detachment, a bar is inserted into the second aperture and aligned with the ledge on the locking means. The bar is then rotated or pressed downward. This lowers the locking means and as a result releases the stud. The upper housing may then be pulled out from the lower housing.
Low profile security devices have addressed many of the unmet needs in the field of equipment security devices. However, security issues have once again come to the force with the advent of flat panel video screens. Flat panel screens are steadily replacing television and computer monitors in schools, libraries and hotel rooms. These screens cost significantly more than the traditional monitors. Additionally, flat panel screens are much easier to steal because of their light weight and compact structure. Unfortunately, flat panel screens cannot be mounted directly onto the upper housing of low profile security devices because of their narrow base structure. Though flat panel screens are usually mounted onto a stand, these stands cannot attach to the upper housing of low profile security devices in a secure and aesthetically pleasing manner. Thus, there is currently an unmet need in improving low profile security devices to accommodate flat panel screens. The present invention addresses this unmet and unanticipated need.